MegaMighty Mouse Trailer/Transcript
Teaser Trailer/Transcript: *(MightyMouseRulezAgain1 Productions logo shows up) *Mighty Mouse/Megamind as Narrator: In the eternal struggle between good and evil. good has always prevailed. but this time evil has a secret, incredible, totally handsome weapon. *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: ME! Hit it! *Tagline: Mighty Mouse *(Mighty Mouse/Megamind dancing) *Tagline: Pearl Pureheart *(Alvin/Minion dancing) *Tagline: Wolf *(Baloo/Megamind dancing) *Tagline: and Grabowski. *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: I make bad look so good. *Narrator: MightyMouseRulezAgain1's MegaMighty Mouse. *(Alvin/Minion changes the music) *(Mighty Mouse/Megamind taps the mic) *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: You're kidding right? *(Hasbro and Mattel Films logo appear at the end) *Tagline: November, 2010 Trailer/Transcript: *(MightyMouseRulezAgain1 Productions logo shows up) *Mighty Mouse/Megamind as Narrator: I had a fairly standard childhood... *Robin Hood Characters: (screaming) *Moneterey Jack/Megamind’s Father: Hurry there isn’t much time! *Mighty Mouse/Megamind as Narrator: With parents who couldn’t wait to get me out of the house. *Moneterey Jack/Megamind’s Father: You are destined for greatness. *(Sniffles the Mouse petting Pip the Chipmunk): That was a lot of expectation to place on an 8 day old. *Mighty Mouse/Megamind as Narrator: Turns out another family in the Glaupunkt Quadrant had a very similar idea. Ms. Goodie-two-shoes *Martin/Young Metro Man: (Blows raspberry) *Mighty Mouse/Megamind as Narrator: and our glorious rivalry was born! *Tagline: From the mind behind: Paddington (Shrek) *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: Our battles quickly got more elaborate. You've fallen right into my trap. *Grabowski/Metro Man You can't trap justice. *Mighty Mouse/Megamind as Narrator: He would win some. I would almost win others. He took the name Grabowski. I decided to pick something a little more humble: Mighty Mouse! Incredibly handsome master of all villainy! *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: Whoo! *Narrator: This november... *Grabowski/Metro Man: All right, put your hands in the air! Yeah, Metro City! *Amos Mouse/Man in Crowd: I love you, Grabowski! *Grabowski/Metro Man: And I love you, random citizen! *Narrator: The battle between good and evil... *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: (Laughing) *Grabowski/Metro Man: Wreck-It Ralph! *Narrator: Will blow your mind. *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: This will be the last you ever hear of Pearl Pureheart! Huh? *Grabowski/Metro Man: Don't panic, Pearl Pureheart! *Pearl Pureheart/Roxanne Ritchi: I'm not panicking. *Grabowski/Metro Man: I'm on my way. *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: Oh, I'm shaking in my custom baby seal leather boots! *Narrator: Mighty Mouse... *(Mighty Mouse/Megamind dancing) *Narrator: Pearl Pureheart... *Pearl Pureheart/Roxanne Ritchi: Wow. That was really exciting. *Narrator: Wolf... *Wolf/Hal: I've been watching you like a dingo watches a human baby. *Pearl Pureheart/Roxanne Ritchi: Oh. *Narrator: And Grabowski. *Grabowski/Metro Man: That's right. *Pearl Pureheart/Roxanne Ritchi: Your plans never work. You're so predictable. *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: You call this predictable? *Pearl Pureheart/Roxanne Ritchi: Alligators, yes. I was thinking about it on the way over. *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: Boom! In your face! *Pearl Pureheart/Roxanne Ritchi: Juvenile. *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: So scary! *Pearl Pureheart/Roxanne Ritchi: Seen it. *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: This thing, behind... *Pearl Pureheart/Roxanne Ritchi: Tacky. *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: What's this one do? *Pearl Pureheart/Roxanne Ritchi: Garish. *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: (Sighs) *Pearl Pureheart/Roxanne Ritchi: The spider's new. *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: Spider? Uh... Yes! The Spee-ider. Even the smallest bite from arachnus deathicus. *Pearl Pureheart/Roxanne Ritchi: (Mighty Mouse/Megamind's voice): will instantly paralyze... *Mighty Mouse/Megamind: Ow! *Alvin/Minion (Mighty Mouse/Megamind's voice): Get it off! *Narrator: MightyMouseRulezAgain1's MegaMighty Mouse. In 3D. *(Habro and Mattel Films logo appear at the end) *Tagline: November 5th Category:MightyMouseRulezAgain1's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Megamind Trailers